Parejas Perfectas
by Mu-laohu
Summary: Mei Ling (la ex-novia de Shifu) vuelve al Palacio de Jade, y viene con sus nuevos estudiantes. A veces el destino juega en nuestro favor.
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Enjoy

* * *

_La sabiduría viene de quien menos lo esperas, nunca se es muy joven para enseñar._

* * *

-Llevamos semanas caminando podemos descansar?-

-Siempre te estas quejando, además deberías ponerle más empeño a tu estado físico, vamos al Palacio de Jade a entrenar no por gusto.-

-Claro lo dice la grulla que lo único que hace es volar…-

-Ya dejen de quejarse, ya vamos a llegar. Miren ya veo el Valle de la Paz, quien llegue de ultimo es un torpe.-

-Hombres…-

Un grupo conformado por un tigre blanco, una panda, una serpiente x, una grulla, una mariposa, una mona (ya ven para donde va esto) y alguien que todos conocemos, Mei Ling. Todos caminaban menos el Tigre blanco quien ya les llevaba más de un kilometro de distancia.

-Parece que el principito tiene prisa.-

-Vamos Shu no seas aguafiestas, además sabes que él es quien tiene más entrenamiento y desea más que nosotros entrenar en el palacio ya que alguien (la panda miro a la Mei Ling) no lo ha dejado entrenar o bromear contigo y las demás.-

-Bien Lia solo creo que Shao es algo apresurado además creo que tiene uno que otro interés en aquella maestra de Kung Fu, como la llaman ¿Tigresa?-

-Maestra Tigresa para ti Ling Shu, le debes respeto. Solo el maestro Shifu sabe de nuestra llegada y Su Majestad el Principe Shao.-

-¿Por que yo no llevo mi titulo?-

-Simple no eres el heredero de China ni el conquistador de Japón por eso no La maestra Mei Ling no debe utilizar tu titulo al referirse a ti.-

-Gracias Lia no se como no logras conquistar a Shou aun, son ambos igual de irónicamente sarcásticos.-

-No soy lo suficientemente seca para él, además somos amigos desde que el rescato a mi pueblo de las manos de los japoneses, solo amigos.-

-Vamos Shu no la molestes, además todos sabemos que Mei Ling, lo siento, la Maestra Mei Ling nos eligió a todos con la intención de que fueramos la replica de los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón.-

-No exactamente la replica pero si que fueran compatibles con ellos, además me dirán ¿que no les gusta ser parte de este equipo?-

-No es cierto, (O_O) ¿tenemos que subir todas esas escaleras?-

-(-_-') Si Ling Shu, todas las escaleras. Al parecer Shao ya se adelanto.-

El tigre blanco estaba haciendo Taishi en la cima, esperando a los demás.

-Vaya si que tiene prisa-

-Si tuviera que reinar un imperio y heredar otro más grande entonces tendrías prisa por proteger tu vida, Shu.-

-Calma Shila, solo intentaba ser gracioso.-

-Ya basta, empecemos a caminar antes que caiga la noche, no queremos llegar tarde.-

-¿Tarde? Creí que no nos estaban esperando.-

-Los alumnos no lo saben pero el maestro Shifu si, él es quien nos recibirá cuando lleguemos al palacio.-

-Bien los vemos arriba chicos.-

-¡No es justo! Wuang y Fei Meng tienen alas.-

-Y las usaran a su favor, pronto las alcanzaremos, por favor Ling Shu deja de quejarte, pareces una chica.-

-¡Hey! No parezco una chica, soy todo un macho.-

-A ver si el macho nos alcanza…-

Todos ya iban a mitad de camino y Shu no había empezado.

-Este ha sido un muy largo viaje, al menos algunas de las chicas tienen sentido del humor, si no fuera así hace mucho tiempo los hubiera dejado atrás.-

Llegaron a la puerta del palacio a la hora acordada por Mei Ling y Shifu, sorprendentemente Shu los había alcanzado faltando un cuarto de escaleras, había mantenido un buen ritmo y los consiguió alcanzar aunque no logro descanzar ni siquiera un poco. Mei Ling toco la puerta y fue abierta ligeramente por el maestro Shifu.

-Mei Ling, que sorpresa que lo hallas logrado, creí que no te vería sino hasta mañana.-

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Shifu (-_-). Podrías comportarte ante mis estudiantes, recuerda que aun puedo avergonzarte frente a tu hija.-

-¿¡Hija!? Él tiene una hija.-

-Si, verás Shao la maestra Tigresa fue adoptada por Shifu cuando tenia unos cinco años.-

-(0_0) En serio, creí que solo era su alumna, no importa, mis disculpas por tan descarada interrupción Maestro Shifu y Maestra Mei Ling.-

-Shao me sorprende lo muy poco que conoces de mis alumnos, Mei Ling no les comento nada sobre ellos.-

-La verdad solo nos dijo que eran de nuestra misma especie y que practicaban el mismo estilo de pelea.-

-¡Shu! El maestro Shifu le hablo a Shao. Aún trabajamos en los modales, lo siento majestad.-

-Lia, ya te dije que no me llamaras majestad, además Shu solo respondió una pregunta nos es tan malo.-

-Si Shao.-

-Esperen ¿Por qué Lia le dijo a Shao Majestad?-

-Fue una simple equivocación maestro Shifu.-

-Vamos Shao no necesitas ser modesto…-

-Maestra Mei Ling, ah (-_-'), solo quiero que lo sepa el maestro nadie más, entendido.-

-Claro Shao. Verás Shifu, Shao es el hijo del emperador Shang ll además de ser el conquistador de Japón y esta planeando como para la guerra con Mongolia aunque signifique conquistarlos.-

-Wow, estoy sorprendido, si me permite preguntarle Majestad ¿Por qué quiere entrenar aquí?-

-Primero, no me llame Majestad maestro Shifu. Segundo, usted es el mejor maestro de Kung Fu de toda China además siendo el heredero de China y teniendo tanto en mis hombros creí importante saber defenderme, por ello he entrenado taekuondo, judo, etc. Todo tipo de artes marciales, inclusive cree un nuevo arte en Japón en el cual los guerreros se llaman Samurái. Creo que conoció a uno de mis pupilos el samurái Yijiro, un gran espadachín.-

-¿¡Yijiro es su estudiante!? Pero le dobla o triplica la edad. Podría ser su padre.-

-Jamás se es muy tarde para aprender, ni se es muy joven para enseñar.-

-Es sorprendente, oh por favor pasen los llevare a sus habitaciones y mañana conocerán a mis estudiates, El Guerrero Dragón y Los Cinco Furiosos.-

-Muchas gracias maestro Shifu.-

Shifu los llevo a las nuevas barracas ya que los estudiante de Mei Ling se pensaban quedar un largo tiempo para entrenar, Shifu había mandado a contruir unas nuevas barracas esta vez pensaba que podría separarlos en chicos y chicas pero eso lo haría mas tarde, por ahora los nuevos huéspedes necesitaban descanzar.

**Fin del primer capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, Chao Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo, me encanta escribir y la verdad me encantaron sus reviews. Para este capitulo pondré los nombre de quien esta hablando a petición de Spe man.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Una mirada puede ser el inicio de algo muy grande, inclusive sin palabras se lo que dices._

* * *

Un nuevo día en el Palacio de Jade, los nuevos huéspedes ya se habían levantado y se encontraban estirando en el patio del palacio. Shifu había decidido dejar a los chicos dormir un poco, aunque solo fueron los cinco minutos que Po siempre pedía. Sonó el gong de la mañana y todos inclusive el Guerrero Dragón quien había mejorado sus hábitos al despertarse.

Todos dijeron al unísono – Buenos días Maestro Shifu. –

Shifu – Buenos días estudiantes, antes de que vayan a desayunar hay alguien que les quiero presentar. Ya conocerán a Mei Ling… -

Tigresa dijo con un leve gruñido – Como olvidarla. –

Shifu suspira y continua. – Como decía, Mei Ling a cambiado y a entrenado a un grupo de estudiantes, esperando que combinen bien con ustedes, los a elegido de especies similares. Po te gustara saber que no eres el último panda vivo… -

Po – ¿¡En serio!? Eso es ¡BARBARO! –

Shifu lo mira con reproche – Como decía, cuando Mei Ling viajo a Japón descubrió que existían pandas en ese país, en cuanto al resto, son una mariposa, un tigre blanco, una serpiente x y una grulla. –

Víbora – ¿Entonces hoy llegaran estos nuevos estudiantes? –

Shifu – De hecho ya se encuentran aquí Víbora, verás llegaron ayer al atardecer y ustedes se encontraban entrenando así que decidí no decirles hasta el día de hoy. –

Tigresa – Maestro, ¿tendremos que entrenar con ellos? –

Shifu – Si Tigresa, así podrán ustedes y ellos aprender algo nuevo. No te voy a mentir, los estudiantes de Mei Ling son expertos en diversas artes marciales que ustedes no conocen. Yijiro fue estudiante de uno de los pupilos de Mei Ling, para ser más preciso el tigre quien además de ser él maestro de Yijiro es quien invento a los samuráis por lo que fue él el primer samurái. –

Po – Eso es increíble, conoceremos al primer samurái. –

Tigresa – Maestro, ¿podría decirme el nombre del tigre? –

Shifu – Ya lo sabrás Tigresa, él mismo te podrá responder. Los estudiantes de Mei Ling ya están entrenando en el patio. –

Víbora – Wow, ¿tan temprano? –

Shifu – Veras Víbora (Shifu ya se encontraba caminando hacia el patio) todos los guerreros que Mei Ling trajo son de la nobleza, se deben tratar con respeto. Ellos siempre se despiertan antes del amanecer, tal vez puedan aprender de ellos algunas cosas. Ya que saben que son de la nobleza sabrán que tienen que seguir unas simples reglas, siempre que les pregunten algo respondan y siempre sean educados, HABLO DE TI PO. –

Po – Vamos maestro estoy seguro de que tengo buenos modales, o al menos han mejorado desde la última vez que vimos a alguien importante. –

Tigresa – Es cierto, Grulla y Víbora han ayudado a Po con su pequeño problema de educación. (Golpea a Po suavemente en el brazo, y él responde ¡OYE!) ¿Cierto Po?. –

Po – Cierto, además no creo que fuera tan malo. –

Después que Po dijo eso todos los furiosos menos Tigresa intentaron reprimir una risa, inclusive Shifu se tuvo que contener. Al llegar al patio se encontraron con estilos de pelea que no conocían, todos los estudiantes eran muy buenos pero el tigre siberiano era el mejor, él y una serpiente que ninguno pudo definirle la especie practicaban un tipo de arte marcial en el cual no se tocaban aunque se lanzaban puños y patadas. Mei Ling noto la presencia de Shifu y sus estudiantes.

Mei Ling - ¡Alto! –

Inmediatamente sus guerreros pararon de entrenar y se pusieron en fila, sorprendiendo a Shifu y a los demás.

Mei Ling – Me alegra que nos acompañen, déjenme presentarlos. Estos son mis estudiantes, Shao (el tigre siberiano dio un paso al frente) maestro en todas las artes marciales conocidas, Ling Shu (la serpiente x dio un paso al frente) maestro de Capoeira y Judo, Lia Wuang (la panda dio un paso al frente) maestra de Jiujitsu, Shila Wong (la mona dio un paso al frente) maestra de Kenjutsu, Wuang Ming (la mariposa dio un paso al frente) maestra de Ninjutsu, y Fei Meng (la grulla dio un paso al frente) maestra de artes marciales mixtas y cinturón negro 3er Dan. Ellos entrenaran con ustedes por un periodo de tiempo indefinido hasta ahora. –

Shifu – Espero que la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes no afecte l su entrenamiento o serán castigados con severidad. ¿Entendido? –

Po y los Cinco – Si maestro Shifu. –

Shifu – Bien ahora si los nuevos estudiantes y la Maestra Mei Ling nos quisieran acompañar para que los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón les den una demostración de sus habilidades en el salón de entrenamiento. –

Todos siguieron a Shifu, al llegar al salón los Cinco y Po se pusieron en posición, Shifu chasqueo los dedos y cada uno fue a su estación favorita. Po y Grulla se dirigieron a la tortuga de jade, Tigresa a los dragones serpenteantes, Mono subió a los aros de madera Mantis a los guerreros de madera y Víbora a los tubos de fuego. Cuando terminaron el circuito la todos los estudiantes de Mei Ling los miraron con admiración, todos menos Shao.

Shila – Impresionante, son muy buenos. –

Fei – Me encanto el reto de las flechas, fue increíble como las desviaron. –

Lia – El equilibrio que cada uno maneja es impresionante. –

Shu – Maestra Víbora su habilidad de respuesta es asombrosa. –

Shao - ¿Puedo intentar? –

Tigresa – Claro, si quieres romperte una pierna. –

Shao – No me subestime maestra, por si no lo sabía yo alcance a entrenar con el maestro Oowgay, no creo que mi habilidad sea tan grande como la suya pero solo es por falta de uso. El Kung Fu no es de mis artes marciales favoritas aunque fue una de las primeras que aprendí, además mi estudiante Yijiro ya los conocía y me proporciono buena cantidad de información para mejorar por mi mismo. –

Los Cinco y Po se sorprendieron por lo retadora que fue la respuesta Shao y que Tigresa se hubiera contenido de darle una buena golpiza en frente de todos.

Tigresa – Bien alteza, como el noble lo diga, intenta no romperte nada ni manchar las estaciones con sangre por favor. –

Esa era la respuesta que todos esperaban, Shao estaba preparado para saltar a la primera estación cuando se volteo y miro al maestro Shifu. Estaba esperando aprobación y Shifu lo entendió perfectamente, levanto su brazo y chasqueo los dedos al mismo tiempo que decía ¡AHORA!

Shao empezó sin problemas en los tubos de fuego, esquivando con facilidad y teniendo tiempo de alardear de sus habilidades. Paso a los guerreros de madera y los golpeo con fuerza y determinación llegando a romper dos y terminado la estación sin un rasguño, antes de pasar a la tortuga de jade salto a los aros de madera y los uso sin problemas aterrizando en la tortuga y no solo esquivando las flechas que le llegaron sino que devolviéndolas (como Shifu cuando le mostro a Po el predicamento de las cien flechas), aunque al llegar a los dragones serpenteantes mostro un poco de debilidad y casi cae de no ser que Tigresa salto para romper una de los bloques de púas y salvar a Shou de una nariz rota. Lo tomo del brazo y sin ningún problema lo lanzo fuera de la estación al final del circuito.

Tigresa – Te dije que tuvieras cuidad, la próxima vez no subestimes las habilidades de tu oponente. –

Shao – Mis sinceras disculpas Maestra Tigresa no quería ofenderla y no pretendía subestimar sus habilidades, solo quería demostrarle que si tengo mis propias habilidades, además esa frase es de un samurái y yo soy el creador de aquellos guerreros. –

Tigresa – Deberías dejar de presumir y entrenar un poco más lo que enseñas ya que solo demostraste debilidad. –

Shao – Maestra… -

Pero Tigresa ya se había marchado del salón de entrenamiento.

Shifu – Lo siento Majestad, ella tiene un carácter fuerte. –

Shao hizo una reverencia y se retiro a del salón, salió corriendo en busca de la felina. La encontró en el Durazno Sagrado, estaba meditando, toco suavemente el árbol como si fuese una puerta.

Shao – ¿Me puedo sentar? –

Tigresa – Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, eres de la nobleza. –

Shao se sienta y dice apesadumbrado – Lo se… Siempre me tratan con respeto, tal vez más del que me merezco. (Tigresa abrió sus ojos y lo miro confusa, el príncipe solo sonrió y siguió con su monologo) Cuando eres hijo del emperador tienes muchas responsabilidades y entre ellas encuentras protegerte a ti mismo. Siento haberte subestimado. –

Shao se levanta la mira con dulzura y antes de irse murmura "¿me dirías tu verdadero nombre?" Tigresa susurra "Sakura Meng." (A.N/ Sakura significa Flor en Japonés)

Shao – Es un lindo nombre, ¿por qué no te llaman así? –

Tigresa – Porque mi nombre inspira debilidad, algo que no puede existir en un maestro de Kung Fu. –

Shao – Tener una debilidad no es malo, solo si tu misma dejas que la usen en tu contra, todos tenemos debilidades. Sebas siempre me dijeron que se puede ver el alma por los ojos, y no lo creí hasta que vi los tuyos. –

Sin decir más ni dejar a Tigresa responder Shao salto en dirección al palacio, Tigresa se quedo un poco más de tiempo necesitaba pensar y meditar lo que había discutido con Shao, tal vez no era solo un presumido de la nobleza.

**Fin del segundo capitulo. **

**Dejen sus comentarios. Chao Chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola he vuelto después de haberme perdido durante un tiempo.

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Enjoy.

* * *

_Muchas miradas, pocas palabras. Tus ojos me hablan._

* * *

_Correr, lo único que hacia era correr. No podía ver nada, el lugar era pura oscuridad. No se porque corría, pero no podía para, mis pies no respondían. Luego vi una luz, leve pero veía una luz, así que corrí hacia la luz. De pronto, vi a Shao parado en la puerta de donde provenía aquella reconfortante luz, empecé a caminar hacia él. Vi como su pecho se movía de arriba abajo con cada respiración que tomaba, vi que sus músculos se tensaban un poco más cada vez que yo daba un paso hacia él. Sentí que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos, parecía la voz de mi padre Shifu, pero estaba tan lejos. Corrí de nuevo a donde estaba Shao, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, luego vi como él se aparto y corrió gritando: "¡UN MONSTRUO, ME ATACA!" Sentí como una lágrima caía en mi mejilla, como si el alma se me fuera._

Tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par, acompañada con un grito "¡NO!" En menos de dos minutos Po, Shao y Víbora se encontraban a su lado. Tan rápido como pudo se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas e intentó mantener su postura, pero no pudo.

Shao - ¿Qué te pasó Sakura? –

Tigresa – Nada Shao, y no me llames Sakura…-

Víbora y Po - ¿Por qué te llamó Sakura? –

Tigresa – No creían que mi verdadero nombre era Tigresa ¿Cierto? –

Tras las miradas de incredulidad de Víbora y Po, Tigresa continuo diciendo – Me llamó Sakura Meng, ese es el nombre que tenía la nota de mis padres cuando me dejaron en Bao Gu. –

Po seguía con la boca abierta mientras que Víbora murmuraba cosas sin sentido para el resto de la habitación.

Tigresa – Chicos, salgan de mi cuarto, quiero volver a dormir. Mañana Shifu nos hará entrenar más duro que ayer… -

Víbora y Po salieron del cuarto mientras que Shao se quedó. Tigresa se había dado la vuelta y no se dio cuenta que Shao seguía en el cuarto, al asegurarse de que Tigresa se había dormido Shao se acerco a ella, le beso la frente y susurro: "_Hasta mañana princesa._"

Al día siguiente…

Todos despertaban en el Valle de la Paz, y los maestros del Palacio de Jade no eran la excepción el gong y Shifu no esperaban a nadie. Esta vez los alumnos de Mei Ling se levantaron con los del palacio de Jade, por orden directa de su maestra debían empezar a dormir más.

Shifu –Buenos días estudiantes, hoy entrenaremos resistencia y un trabajo sorpresa al final del entrenamiento normal. –

Mei Ling –Como verán Shifu da las ordenes aquí y como su maestra espero que las sigan todos al pie de la letra… Nada de payasadas (mientras miraba a Ling XD) ni pasar más de lo debido entrenando (miro a Shao, quien le respondió con una mirada de "¿es en serio?" [¬_¬]) ni perder el tiempo en niñerías (su mirada se poso en las chicas quienes la miraron un poco ofendidas.) –

Estudiantes Mei Ling –Si maestra. –

Shifu –Todos al salón de entrenamiento, Tigresa puedo hablar contigo en privado. –

Tigresa –Claro maestro. –

Mientras que los demás se dirigían a entrenar Shifu y Tigresa entraron al salón de héroes. Shifu se sentó en posición de loto y Tigresa al frente de él en la misma posición.

Shifu –Tengo entendido que tuviste una pesadilla… ¿Me hablarías de ella? –

Tigresa –No me apetece maestro, solo fue una tontería. –

Shifu –Sakura, no tenías pesadillas desde que Tai-Lung se fue del Valle. Definitivamente algo te tiene que pasar. –

Tigresa –Maestro con todo respeto, no me gusta que se dirija a Tai por su nombre completo, se que hizo muchas cosas pero igual era su hijo tanto o más de lo que yo lo soy. El infortunio de Tai no se me pasa por alto ni siquiera un día, siempre pienso en el, era mi hermano y fue la única persona que me mostró cariño. Lo amo como a si fuese mi propio hermano. –

Shifu –Sabes, te contaré un secreto… No debes decirle a nadie, tu hermano esta vivo. ([o_o] la cara de Tigresa cuando Shifu dijo eso, se retuvo para no irrespetar a su maestro haciendo innumerables preguntas sobre Tai-Lung) Se que debes estar confundida, ni él mismo sabe como sobrevivió a la llave. Hace una semana me dijo que vendría a visitarnos, a mi y a ti (OwO)/ -

Tigresa –¿¡Entonces él regresará!? Eso es increíble, le dijo cuando? –

Shifu –En dos días, puedes irte, cuando quieras hablar del sueño, hablaremos. –

Tigresa –Si maestro. –

Se iba a retirar…

Shifu –Y Sakura Meng, sabes como se pondrá Tai cuando te vea con aquel príncipe, a mi como padre tampoco me gusta mucho la idea. –

El comentario logro sonrojar a la maestra que agradecía a los dioses el color de su pelaje, se retiro y camino hacia el salón de entrenamiento. _A que se refirió Shifu con que a Bandian _(Así le decía de cariño Tigresa a Tai, significa manchas en Chino)_ no le gustará que este con Shao, que tiene eso que ver con él. Probablemente Víbora sepa le preguntaré después de entrenar. _

El resto del día transcurrió muy bien, aunque las miradas y sonrisas entre Shao y Tigresa no pasaron desapercibidas por las chicas del grupo, quienes ya estaban planeando hacer de casamenteras. Al final Shao intentó decirle algo a Tigresa pero cuando la llamo por su nombre ella no se volteó, decidió que no sería prudente pedirle más a la chica así que se dirigió a la cocina con los demás.

Víbora se encontraba murmurando con el resto de las chicas y aun con sus potentes oídos Tigresa no lograba descifrar que decían.

Víbora –Tigresa! Vendrías con nosotras a dar un paseo, para conocer mejor a las chicas de Mei Ling. –

Tigresa –Creo que iré a meditar un rato, vayan ustedes. –

Víbora –Vamos Tigresa, no seas aguafiestas. –

Víbora y el resto de las chicas le hicieron ojitos hasta que Tigresa acepto, podría tener la opinión de las demás en cuanto al último comentario de su padre.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras empezaron a conversar acerca de maquillaje y ropa, cosas que en realidad no atraían mucho a Tigresa, quien solo fijo su mirada en el horizonte se podía ver un leve tono azul-anaranjado, el color de los ojos de Shao. Freno bruscamente con ese pensamiento haciendo que las demás pararan de caminar.

Víbora –Tigresa, estas bien? – Era extremadamente raro que la felina se perdiera es sus pensamientos.

Tigresa –Claro, por que preguntas? –

Lia –Por que casi te caes de las escaleras, mirando el horizonte, además no has dicho nada desde que salimos del Palacio de Jade. –

Wuang –Perdón pero te puedo preguntar ¿qué te paso? Hoy no eres la misma chica de ayer. Estas más que solo distraída. –

Tigresa –Nada, solo que… Nada. –

Víbora –Tiene algo que ver con tu padre? –

Lia –Padre? –

Víbora –El maestro Shifu adopto a Tigresa cuando era pequeña. –

Shila –Wow, entonces no conoces a tus padres? –

Tigresa –Claramente no, y si Víbora, tiene que ver con Shifu. –

Víbora –Que te dijo exactamente? –

Tigresa –Nada importante… Solo hizo un comentario que no logro entender. –

Lia –Que comentario? (Todas la miran por la imprudencia que acababa de decir [O_O]) Lo lamento no debí preguntar. –

Tigresa –No importa, igual me gustaría ver si alguna entiende el comentario… -

Víbora –Bien que dijo? –

Tigresa – Él dijo: _"Y Sakura Meng, sabes como se pondrá Tai cuando te vea con aquel príncipe, a mi como padre tampoco me gusta mucho la idea."_ Y bien? –

Todas entraron en shock, primero por que Tai-Lung volvía y segundo por el comentario de Shifu.

Wuang –Qué no entiendes exactamente del comentario? –

Víbora –Más importante, Tai-Lung esta vivo!? –

Tigresa –No lo entiendo en su totalidad, y si Bandian esta vivo y vendrá a visitarnos. –

Lia –Por qué le dices Bandian? –

Tigresa –Es mi hermano mayor, era el apodo que le puse tiempo atrás, el me decía Gongzhu (A.N/ Princesa en Chino). Hace mucho no lo veo. –

Lia –Ok, bien ahora sobre el cometario, en realidad no lo comprendes? –

Víbora –Tigresa tiene problemas cuando se trata de leer los sentimientos y sarcasmos de las frases. Así que te aseguro si lo pregunta es porque no lo sabe. –

El resto de las chicas sonrieron ante la inocencia de la Maestra.

Shila –Perdón la pregunta pero que edad tiene? –

Víbora mira a Tigresa, la cual solo mira abajo.

Lia –Que pasa? Dijimos algo mal? –

Tigresa sigue mirando al piso, Víbora –No dijeron nada mal, pero a Tigresa le molesta su edad. –

Wuang –Por que? –

Víbora –Porque es la menor de todos… –

Lia –Que tiene eso de malo? –

Tigresa responde aun mirando al suelo. –Soy muy joven, en comparación a los demás. –

Lia –Y eso te molesta por qué…? –

Tigresa –Porque muchos villanos pueden creer que pueden tomar ventaja de ello. –

Shila –No puedes ser tan joven, al menos no con tanto musculo, son demasiados años entrenando. Cuantos años tienes 21? –

Víbora mira a Tigresa quien se ha sonrojado. –Es la furiosa más joven de la historia, tiene 15. –

Todas la mira con cara de NO ES CIERTO (O_O) y Tigresa se sonroja más.

Lia –Eso es sorprendente! Si no trabajaras tanto el cuerpo parecerías dos años menor de tu verdadera edad. Espera eso significa que eres menor de edad.. Como es que eres una furiosa? –

Vìbora –Viste su capacidad de pelea? Ella es mejor que todos nosotros juntos. –

Wuang –Última pregunta… Alguna vez has tenido novio? –

Tigresa –No… Tengo muchos fans, pero nunca he tenido un novio. –

Shila –Eso explica mucho de tu inocencia, además no creo que Shifu tenga las charlas de chicas contigo, o por la forma en que te has comportado te gusten siquiera. –

Tigresa no podía de la vergüenza paro de caminar e iba a salir corriendo pero Lia la tomo de un brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Lia –Qué te asusta? Nosotras no mordemos, nunca habías tenido una mujer en tu vida hasta que Víbora llego aquí. Es normal que no sepas el significado del comentario, no hay nada de que avergonzarse. (Lia hablaba en un tono maternal, mientras que Tigresa solo miraba al suelo) Shifu cree que te gusta Shao. Eso quería decir en su última platica. (Tigresa la mira en shock [O_O]) Pero lo importante sería preguntar, Te gusta? -

**Fin del tercer capitulo.**

**Perdonen la demora… Tuve algunos problemas familiares. Dejen sus reviews.**

**Chao Chao**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente! Aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo.

A y por cierto LiaEEG también amo las historias de TiPo por que me parece muy tierno, esta vez estoy tratando de hacer algo diferente. Me di cuenta que no se ve mucho a Tigresa o a Po con alguien más (aunque siempre se ve que hay alguien persiguiendo a Po), se me vino la idea a la mente y me pareció divertida, me gusta que la hallas leído y que la encuentres buena.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Odio o amor, todos los sentimientos son una confusión._

* * *

… Entonces la pregunta realmente importante sería, a ti te gusta? –

Tigresa paro de caminar, pensó. Jamás había sentido amor, como saber identificarlo. _Si Shao es tierno, noble (no por ser hijo del emperador), incluso divertido. Pero al principio fue raro, hacia mucho tiempo no veía a otro tigre, a otro felino en realidad. Por otro lado, él la ponía nerviosa cuando le sonreía o cuando intentaba ser dulce. Tenía el mismo problema con su padre, intentaba que él se sintiera orgulloso de él. Todo era muy raro…_ De repente todo volvió oscuro.

Tigresa se despertó en la enfermería del palacio, apenas estaba amaneciendo. _Pero cómo? Hace unos segundos estaba bajando hacia el Valle… _Algo inusual capto su atención Shao se encontraba en la habitación y sostenía su mano. _En estos momentos es cuando deseo poder sentir… Espera, que? Concéntrate Tigresa él es un príncipe y tú una maestra de Kung Fu… _El pensamiento la confundió pero muy en el fondo la entristeció, miro de nuevo la habitación Lia y Víbora también estaban allí, _Qué se traerán esas dos?_ Se pregunto Tigresa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, unos minutos más tarde sintió que Shao movía su mano, murmuro algo solo logro captar algunas palabras: _Por favor, Sakura, princesa._ Alguien abrió la puerta y se acerco a la camilla, _Bandian_, Tigresa abrió los ojos y salto hacia él.

Tai –Creí que estabas inconsíente, eso fue lo que me dijeron Gongzhu. –

Tigresa –Lo estaba, pero no entiendo por que… Que bueno es que estés aquí Bandian. –

Tai –Aún lo recuerdas… –

Tigresa – Jamás olvidaría a mi hermano, te extrañe mucho. –

Tai –Quién es él!? –

Tai-Lung señalo furioso a Shao quien aun dormía sentado al lado de la camilla en la que Tigresa estaba.

Tigresa –Él es el príncipe Shao. Vino aquí unos días antes que tú. –

Tai –Qué hacia a tu lado!? (conteniéndose para gritar, haciendo que Tigresa se encogiera en su lugar lo cual no era fácil de ver, ni siquiera Shifu lo lograba) –

Tigresa –N-no lo se. –

Tai –Cómo que no lo sabes!? (Gritando y despertando a TODOS) –

Shao se paro entre ellos y miro amenazante a Ta-Lung.

Tai –Quien eres y que haces aquí con MI HERMANITA!? –

Shao –Esperaba que despertara, las chicas me dijeron que se había desmayado, la traje de vuelta al Palacio. Estaba preocupado por su salud, no es normal que alguien se desmaye así como así! –

Tai-Lung se calma, lo hace a un lado y abraza a Tigresa "_Aún me debes una explicación valedera._" Murmuro. Luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Tai –Te extrañe mucho Gongzhu. Ahora por que no me cuentas que a pasado en mi ausencia por estos lares. –

Tigresa –Vencimos a un pavo loco que quería dominar toda China, peleamos con Fenghuan y Junjie, Me rompí varios huesos en el proceso pero los cuidados de Po ayudaron mucho. –

Po acababa de entrar en la habitación y los dos machos lo miraron y gruñeron amenazantes.

Po –Oh, Tigresa! Que bueno que despertaras, te traje una sopa de algas como la última vez que estuviste aquí. –

Tigresa sonrió, la escena era muy graciosa y el panda aún no se daba cuenta de que su vida peligraba.

Po –Gracias Po. (Tomo la sopa y lo abrazo.) Es muy dulce de tu parte. –

Hizo al panda sonrojarse, y a Shao y Tai-Lung humear del enojo, las otras dos chicas que al parecer habían permanecían desapercibidas a los ojos de la felina también encontraron la escena realmente graciosa.

Víbora –Uhumm, Tigresa antes que te pongas como loca a mostrarle tus movimientos a Bandian… –

Tigresa la miro amenazante –Solo YO lo llamo Bandian Víbora! –

Víbora –Bien… Como decía tengo que hacerte un chequeo medico, no es normal que alguien se desmaye. Menos tú. –

Tigresa se sentó y dejo que Víbora le hiciera un chequeo completo, para lo cual los chicos debieron salir.

Víbora –Recuerdas por que te desmayaste? –

Tigresa –No… No realmente, solo estaba pensando en la pregunta de Lia, de pronto todo se volvió negro y amanecí aquí. –

Víbora –Que comiste ayer? –

Tigresa –Solo desayune Tofu. –

Lia –Eso es malo para el cuerpo… Llevabas bandas en el pecho. –

Tigresa se sonrojo por la pregunta pero respondió –Si, vuelven más sencillo entrenar. –

Lia –Nena no es prudente que hagas eso. –

Tigresa sintió que era una niña de nuevo. –Lo lamento… -

Lia –Lo haces de seguido? –

Tigresa miro sus pies –Si, me ayudaba a no pensar en Bandian, en que le falle. Hoy me ayudo a aclarar la mente y no pensar en Shao. –

Víbora miro sorprendida la escena, Lia trataba a Tigresa como si fuera una niña, como si fuera su madre…

Lia –No debes hacer eso, quítate la blusa. –

Tigresa quería objetar pero vio la dura mirada de Lia y la dulce de Víbora. –E-esta bien. –

Tigresa se quito la blusa y solo quedaron las vendas en sus pechos, Lia se acerco y Tigresa por instinto se acurruco.

Lia –Tienes que dejarme revisarte o haré que te quedes aquí todo el día. –

Tigresa asintió se recostó en la camilla dejo que Lia hiciera su trabajo. Pero cuando decidió que deberían quitarle las vendas ella la paro.

Lia –Amor podría ser fácilmente tu madre por favor, no hay nada ahí que no halla visto ya. –

Tigresa asintió y dejo que le quitaran las vendas del pecho, Lia encontró el problema.

Lia –Nena tengo 35 años, se que no es prudente llevar vendas y un top o algo más debajo de ellas, es peligrosos. Eso y que no comas bien. –

Tigresa –Si como bien! –

Lia –Para un felino no comer carne es malo, debes empezar a comer carne, no ganzo o pollo pero pescado. No es ningún delito comer pescado. –

Tigresa –No, me gusta el tofu. –

Lia –No fue una sugerencia, fue una orden Sakura de ahora en más deberás comer pescado por lo menos en una de las comidas. –

La mirada de Lia era peor que la de Shifu y Tai-Lung juntas, Tigresa –Si señora. –

Lia –Bien, hoy tomaras sopa y de almuerzo comerás pescado. Ahora debes descansar. –

Tigresa asintió. Lia –No escuche una respuesta. –

Tigresa dijo de muy mala gana –Si mamá. –

Lia sonrió –Muy bien. –

Víbora y Lia salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con que los tres chicos aún no se habían ido.

Lia –No se le permitirá tener visitas hasta el almuerzo, Shao y Po deberían estar entranando (ambos intentaron replicar pero Lia los ignoro y siguió con Tai-Lung). Mientras tanto tú deberías ayudarme a conseguir un poco de proteína para la enferma, consigue pescado y no mates a nadie. Yo hablaré con Shifu. Alguna pregunta? –

Víbora –Que haré yo? –

Lia –Tendrás un ojo en estos dos (señalo a Po y Shao quienes la miraron [¬_¬]) y te aseguraras que no entren antes de la hora que es, la niña dentro de la habitación debe descansar. –

Víbora asintió y se llevo a Po y Shao a entrenar, mientras que Lia se dirigió con Tai-Lung por algo de comida de verdad para Tigresa.

**FIN**

**Que les pareció este capítulo, dejen sus reviews…**

**Chao, Chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, estoy poniendo varios capítulos para reivindicarme por haber dejado de escribir por tanto tiempo.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Algo distinto, así se sentirá el cariño?_

* * *

Víbora con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de Shila, Wuang y Fei. _Cómo carajos consiguió Lia que Tigresa se redujera tanto, al punto de obedecerla como si fuese su madre… _Finalmente después de tres largas horas Lia volvió con Tai-Lung, _hablaré con Lia más tarde, _Se dirigió a la enfermería con el resto de los guerreros. Al llegar Lia paró en seco en la puerta y le pidió a Po que preparará el pescado que habían traído, y entró solo con Víbora y las chicas, dejando a Fei asegurándose que Tai-Lung y Shao no entraran.

Lia –Nena? Cómo te sientes? –

Tigresa –Mejor gracias. –

Wuang, Víbora y Shila estaban impresionadas por la habilidad de Lia para llegar a la maestra, ella le hablaba como una hija a su madres y Lia como una madre a su hija.

Lia –Bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora, has comido alguna vez pescado? –

Tigresa –N-no. –

Lia se acerco a la cama –Porque le tienes miedo a la carne? –

Tigresa se volteó y miro la pared, no quería responder.

Lia –Es algo que te paso cuando eras más pequeña cierto? –

Tigresa asintió y murmuro levemente –No soy un monstruo. –

Lia vio que una lagrima caía de la mejilla de Tigresa, la seco y la obligo a mirarla.

Lia –Claro que no, eres única y especial como todos, jamás serás un monstruo. –

Tigresa se sentó en la cama, abrazo sus piernas y bajo la cabeza sollozando.

Lia –Déjennos solas un momento. No dejen que Tai-Lung o Shao entren. –

Las chicas asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Lia se sentó al lado de Tigresa y la abrazo esperando hasta que estuvo más calmada.

Lia –Se que tuviste una pesadilla anoche, supongo que tiene que ver con que te llamaran monstruo. Me quieres decir que paso en el sueño. –

Tigresa asintió levemente y susurro cada palabra –Todo estaba oscuro y yo corría, de repente hubo luz y vi a Shao, corrí hacia él y lo abrace pero él me apartó y grito "UN MONSTRUO ME ATACA" después me desperté. –

Lia –Sakura él no te ve como un monstruo, nadie en el Palacio te ve como un monstruo. Debió ser difícil para ti que Shifu no mostrará afecto, pero si me dejas yo puedo hacerlo. Puedes llamarme como antes de irme lo hiciste, o puedes hablar con Mei Ling (Tigresa escucho esa propuesta y negó fuertemente con la cabeza), bien si no quieres que ella lo sea yo lo seré. –

Lia seguía abrazando a Tigresa, después de unos diez minutos se calmo.

Lia –No tiene nada de malo ser el más pequeño, de nosotros es Shao que solo tiene 20 años. El resto de ustedes cuantos tiene? –

Tigresa –Nunca le pregunte la edad al maestro Shifu… Po tiene 37, es mi mejor amigo, le sigue grulla con 34, me enseño a mejorar mi escritura, luego mono con 30, me enseño que era ser infantil, luego Víbora con 28, es mi mejor amiga, luego Mantis con 27, me enseño puntos de presión para aliviar los dolores, finalmente yo con 15, no me he enseñado nada. –

Lia –Te hablaré de mi equipo tampoco se la edad de mi maestra… Yo soy la mayor tengo 35 años, no me enseñe nada pero aprendí a ser una líder, luego va Fei con 31, me enseño que jamás se encuentra la mejor oferta a la primera, luego Ling Shu con 30, me enseño a divertirme, luego Shila con 26, es como una hermanita para mi se que debo cuidarla, luego Wuang con 23, me enseño a ser más dura, por último Shao con 20, el me enseño dedicación. –

Tigresa estaba asombrada, Shao era el menor pero el más fuerte igual que ella.

Lia continuo –Supongo que no sabes que es estar enamorada, a tú edad yo sabía que significaba pero nunca lo había sentido. (Tigresa la miro sorprendida). Como te hace sentir Shao? –

Tigresa siempre había tenido problemas al hablar de los sentimientos, o en las "charlas de chicas" con Víbora, pero con Lia todo era más sencillo.

Tigresa –No se… Él es muy dulce y tierno, es noble y no me refiero a su titulo, y cuando quiere es divertido. Me gusta el color de sus ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos así es sorprendente que tenga dos colores en los ojos, por eso pare a ver el atardecer ayer (Tigresa se sonrojo con la última frase se le había salido, Lia solo sonrió y le indico que continuara). El sigue siendo un noble, el hijo del emperador y yo una maestra de Kung Fu, ambos tenemos nuestras responsabilidades. (Tigresa no se dio cuenta que su cara la delato con esa última frase) Me gustaría conocerlo mejor. –

Lia –Te sientes nerviosa cerca de él? –

Tigresa se sorprendió por lo inusual de la pregunta pero respondió con toda sinceridad –Un poco, fue lindo que fuera a buscarme después del entrenamiento anteayer. Hoy lomire y sonreí aun no entiendo porque. –

Lia –No lo entiendes porque eres inocente, aun no te a tocado enamorarte, o hasta ahora. Se que sientes algo por Shao y él algo por ti. No te sientes mejor después de haber hablado? –

Tigresa asintió y murmuro "Gracias."

Lia –De nada. –

Po acababa de llegar con el pescado, le hizo sushi con ayuda de Shao. Lia salió de la habitación.

Lia –Que bien ya trajeron el pescado, Tai-Lung puede pasar primero, iran de a uno, a menos que Po quiera entrar con Tai-Lung, Shao irá de último. –

Po –Entraré con Tai, tengo que asegurarme que Tigresa este bien, le llevaré el sushi. –

Lia –Bien, pero deja el sushi, Shao se lo puede dar, no creo que tenga tiempo de comer mientras ustedes estén allí. –

Po suspira. –Bien. –

Tai-Lung entra con Po, mientras Shao se queda afuera.

Shao –Porque no me dejas entrar!? Tengo que ver que ella esté bien! –

Lia –Yo te puedo asegurar que esta mejor que ayer, además por qué te importa tanto? –

Shao se sonrojo y maldijo a los dioses por su blanco pelaje. –Por nada, solo es una niña. –

Lia –Se que es una niña… Pero se sabe cuidar sola, no necesita ni quiere que la cuiden, cuando Tai y Po salgan puedes llevarle el sushi hermanito. –

Shao asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas que había traído Fei.

**FIN**

**Acaba este capitulo, vere si para mañana tengo listo el siguiente, dejen sus reviews.**

**Chao, Chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Verán me tendrán un poco distraída ya que tengo parciales las próximas dos semanas, deséenme suerte.

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Enjoy.

San sobre tu review:

Te explico, en mi fic Tai-Lung se da cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que ser el guerrero dragó y tener el poder absoluto, tiempo después de haber sobrevivido la llave dactilar Wushi decide volver con su familia... Sobre Tigresa, como te habrás dado cuenta le reduje la edad eso significa que aún no es la fría maquina de Kung Fu que todos conocemos, aun muestra algunos sentimientos. Aunque a medida que avanza la historia ella se ablanda con la ayuda de Lia y Po quienes juegan a ser sus padres. Como veras incluí a Lia como una figura maternal a quien Tigresa no había tenido oportunidad de tener, esto implica que ella no sabe como reaccionar frente a una madre o a alguien que la trate como su hija, ya que Shifu no ha ayudado en nada. Creo que eso explica todo, si tienes alguna otra pregunta hazme saber.

Ahora sí... Enjoy.

* * *

_No todo es perfecto, tragedias son inminentes._

* * *

Tai-Lung había entrado con Po a la habitación Tigresa estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Tai -Se que estas despierta, a mí no me puedes engañar como a Shifu. -

Tigresa sonríe aun con los ojos cerrados. -Creí que no te volvería a ver hoy. -

Tai -Si quieres me voy y te dejo sola con el panda, veo que te ha ido muy bien con él. -

Tigresa se sentó y abrió los ojos. -Po me cuido cuando tú no estabas, me ayudo a no perder la fe en ti. -

Tai-Lung miró asombrado a Po, quien solo le sonrió y le indico que respondiera.

Tai -Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que alguien persiga a mi hermanita, o que ella lo quiera como algo más que un amigo. -

Po -Tai, yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija, no como un amante, la quiero con todo y sus rabietas de niña chiquita. -

Tigresa -Hey! Yo no hago rabietas! -

Po -Lo que digas Hupo (A.N / Ambar en Chino, por el color de los ojos), he aquí la prueba de que si las haces. -

Tigresa -Como si tú no hicieras rabietas cuando no hay que comer Yu (A.N / Verde Jade en Chino, me encantan las palabras en Chino XD) -

Po -Eso es caer bajo Hupo! además tú no las haces por comida porque últimamente no comes! Me preocupa tu estado de salud, ayer demostraste que estas delicada, no quiero que te hagas daño. Hable con Shifu, NO ENTRENARAS POR AHORA! -

Tigresa -QUE!? Porque!? como pudiste!? -

Po -Me preocupo por ti, no me importa si no lo aprecias, es una orden directa de Shifu y veré que se cumpla junto con Lia, por orden de la maestra Mei Ling. -

Tigresa suelta un suspiro, no podía pelear con Lia o con Po, siempre perdía.

Tai -Me dijeron que ya eres maestra de los 1000 rollos. Me siento muy orgullosos de tu avance desde que me fui. -

Tigresa -Gracias, te prometí que llegaría a ser como tú, el maestro de los 1000 rollos. -

Tai -Gongzhu, no quiero que seas como yo, quiero que seas alguien mejor. Quiero que seas tú, una niña de corazón noble, trabajadora, generosa, sería pero divertida. Quiero que seas mejor de lo que yo jamás podré ser. -

Tigresa -Eres grande, sin importar lo que hagas, espero que Bá (A.N/ Papá) te deje quedarte. -

Tai suspira -Yo también. Debes descansar, mañana haremos lo que tú quieras, haré que el chico Shao pasé, parece un buen chico pero no le quitare la vista de encima. -

Tigresa se sonroja y Po sonríe y le dice -Yo también vigilaré a ese príncipe de cerca Hupo. -

Tai-Lung y Po salen de la habitación, le indican a Shao que entre.

Shao -Hola Sakura... Cómo te sientes? -

Tigresa -Mejor gracias por preguntar, que tienes ahí? -

Shao -Oh esto... Es sushi, pescado yo lo invente mientras vivía en Japón, le ayude a Po a cocinarlo. Es para ti. -

Shao le pasó cuidadosamente la bandeja en la que se encontraba el sushi, Tigresa tenía que admitirlo se veía y olía muy bien. Dudo un poco pero tomó un trozo y se lo metió a la boca, mastico lentamente, era lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Tragó.

Tigresa -Wow, esta delicioso, muchas gracias. Sabes no debías tomarte toda la molestia. -

Shao -Claro que tenía princesa, eres muy especial. -

Shao pareció no percatarse de lo que dijo pero Tigresa si, y el comentario la sonrojo, debía admitirlo el príncipe tenía sus encantos. Se quedaron hablando por horas, de sus vidas, de entrenamiento, rieron y Tigresa comió. Sin que se dieran cuenta pasó todo el día y él seguía en la enfermería. Lia entro.

Lia -Bien Shao, ya es hora de que vayan ambos a descansar. Nena puedes volver a tu habitación si quieres, pero que Shao te ayude, así prevenimos cualquier accidente. -

Tigresa asintió rodeo el cuello de Shao con uno de sus brazos, perdió el equilibrio y de no ser por que Shao la agarro fuertemente de la cintura se hubiera caído. Ambos se sonrojaron pero no se molestaron en cambiar de posición. Gracias al cielo ni Tai ni Po estaban cerca, Lia solo sonrió. Shao acompaño a Tigresa hasta su habitación, la ayudo a recostarse en la cama.

Shao -Hasta mañana princesa. -

Shao se dirigió a la puerta... Tigresa -Espera, porque me llamas así? -

Shao -Porque eres digna de que te llame así Sakura... No te gusta? -

Tigresa -Así me llama Bandian, perdón Tai. -

Shao -Entonces te llamaré Nuwang, ya que princesa es muy poco para ti. -

Tigresa se sonrojo ante ese comentario, _como hace este idiota para ponerme tan nerviosa!? Concéntrate Tigresa._ Shao se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que el sonrojo de Tigresa se hiciera más notable.

Shao sonrió -Ahora tus mejillas combinan con tus ojos...-

Antes que Tigresa pudiera responder, Tai entro y golpeo fuertemente a Shao en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Tigresa -Qué hiciste!? -

Tai -Le advertí que no se acercara tanto a ti. -

Tigresa -Si no lo hubiera querido tan cerca lo habría apartado Tai! No soy una niña! Puedo defenderme sola! -

Para cuando Tigresa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era tarde, y no solo Taí lo había escuchado sino también el resto de las chicas y Po.

Tigresa estaba a punto de llorar -Vete de mi habitación! No te quiero volver a ver! -

Tai-Lung quien estaba nublado por la ira se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la suya. Tigresa se arrodillo y sostuvo en sus manos a Shao mientras sollozaba, Lia entro con Po y les hizo gestos a las demás para que se retiraran. Puso su mano en el hombro de Tigresa.

Lia -Ssshhh, calmate es tu hermano solo quiere protegerte. -

Po -Hablaré con Tai para arreglar las cosas, pero no debiste gritarle así, no lo excuso de lo que hizo pero debiste pensar las cosas antes de gritarle que no lo querías volver a ver. -

Tigresa dejo a Shao y abrazo a Po, quien ya no tenia grasa solo músculo.

Po -Esta bien, todo esta bien, te prometo que arreglaré las cosas, Shao no sufrió mayor daño solo tendrá un moretón. -

Tigresa asintió desasiendo el abrazo y acurrucándose en su cama, Po cargo a Shao a su habitación, Lia cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de Tigresa.

Lia -Sakura, normalmente cuando estamos bravos tendemos a decir verdades que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos. Creo que si sientes algo por Shao, no se que te atrajo de aquel tigre pero si se que te gusta, y por como reaccionaste me atrevería a decir que te enamoraste. Además se que Shao logró hacerte reír. (Tigresa sonrió con aquella frase, era cierto sentía algo especial por aquel tigre siberiano que al principio creyó haber odiado) No creo que te hayas aguantado todo el día con alguien más... ni siquiera con Tai. -

Tigresa se entristeció con su nombre -Soy un monstruo, jamás debí gritarle así. -

Lia -No eres un monstruo, estabas enojada con el, no pensaste en lo que estabas diciendo, pero aún así no debiste haberlo dicho. -

Antes que Tigresa pudiera responder empezó a temblar con fuerza, y se escucho entre truenos "YA VINE POR TI PRINCESA!"

**FIN**

**He aquí el sexto capítulo. Dejen sus reviews.**

**Chao! Chao!**


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la demora aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Enjoy.

* * *

_Mis ojos no te ven, todos dicen que te has ido pero mi corazón aun siente que tu lo llamas desde el olvido._

* * *

y se escucho entre truenos "YA VINE POR TI PRINCESA!"

_Princesa, vaya últimamente todos la llamaban princesa lo cual no era para nada bueno. _Tigresa se congelo al escuchar la palabra "PRINCESA", aunque tal vez no hablaban de ella, no ella no era una verdadera princesa... Oh si? La luz de la habitación se fue, eso no era nada bueno. Se podía distinguir una figura con claridad, dirías que es macho ya que no se ve nada femenino en ella pero podrías estar equivocado. La figura empieza a hablar...

? -Vaya, vaya. Que hermosa te has vuelto princesa, joven y fuerte, de no ser por esas vendas en tus pechos diría que tienes una gran figura también. -

Tigresa respondió de manera agresiva -Quién eres y qué haces aquí!? -

? -No, no, no, no, no, qué no te enseñaron modales aquí. Al parecer tus padres no hicieron un gran trabajo en esconderte... -

Tigresa -D-de qué estás hablando? -

? -Oh, veo que no lo sabes... Veras, cuando tus padres aun existían y querían lo mejor para ti, hicieron un trato con los líderes de Mongolia que finalmente se convertirían en reyes. Para preservar la paz y la vida de sus súbditos darían la mano de su futura hija al hijo de los reyes. Pero al nacer la niña no la quisieron enviar a Mongolia, lo cual desato una guerra entre China y Mongolia, para protegerte ellos te abandonaron en algún lugar del que nadie tenía conocimiento. Pero te encontré... Quién lo hubiera dicho, una princesa reducida a plebeya y luego convertida en guerrera. Serás un trofeo magnifico. -

Lia -No la tocarás mientras yo me encuentre aquí! -

Lia lanzo una perfecta patada lateral hacia la figura, quien pudo evadirla sin ningún esfuerzo. Era turno de la figura, tomo el pie de Lia y le acertó un golpe con el codo en la rodilla. Lia solo tuvo tiempo para gritar.

? -Eso fue demasiado sencillo, creí que habría más resistencia princesa. -

Tigresa -Y la habrá! NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO! -

? -Fuerte y noble, genial. -

Tigresa y la figura se pusieron en posición de pelea, con su agudo sentido de la vista Tigresa logró ver que la figura era un león. Ambos tenían una gran habilidad, pero Tigresa estaba mejor entrenada. Patadas, puños y algunos zarpazos enviados por el león debilitaron a Tigresa. Se escucharon pasos en el corredor y Tigresa vio al león hacer una muestra de desagrado.

? -Bueno... Mi victoria tendrá que esperar princesa, pero ten en cuenta que tus amigos no estarán siempre protegiéndote, ah por cierto mi nombre es Chong Feng, para que no me olvides. -

Una bomba de humo, cuando entraron los demás al cuarto ya no había nadie.

Tai -Que paso!? -

Lia -Un loco entro por la ventana, intento llevarse a Tigresa... -

Po -Lia, estas lastimada... Quien haría algo así? -

Tigresa habló por primera vez desde que el resto entraron. -Un león, dijo que era de Rey de Mongolia (Shao susurro: Chong Feng [ò_ó]) dijo que se llamaba Chong Feng y que mis padres habían prometido mi mano a sus padres... -

Shao -Patearé en donde le duela a ese estúpido arrogante! -

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Shao...

Shifu -Qué sabes de este león? -

Shao -Que es un bueno para nada, tiene un estilo de pelea único, lo llama las garras de sangre; cualquier felino puede aprenderlo. Quiso que yo lo aprendiera pero no acepte, es un estilo que se dedica a matar a los adversarios por eso muy pocos saben esta bestialidad.-

Shifu -Bien por ahora tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que estas en peligro Tigresa, por eso te pondré al cuidado de Shao... -

Tai y Po -QUÉ!? Pero yo puedo cuidarla! -

Shifu -Shao es quien más sabe de este león y su estilo de pelea por lo cual será él quien la cuide. Una cosa más... Qué quiso decir Chong Feng cuando le dijo a Tigresa princesa? -

Todos miraron a Shao quien lo pensó por un segundo y luego habló... -Todos los Tigres en China tienen sangre real. Antes que fuese un gran imperio China estaba dividida en dos, una parte pertenecía a mi familia y la otra a una familia de tigres de bengala... Como no me pude dar cuenta!? (Todos lo miran con cara de o~o) tú debes ser la hija que perdió el rey Da Zhao! La leyenda dice que antes de ceder su trono el rey escondió a su hija con una sola cosa para que fuera reconocidas... Unos hipnotizantes ojos rubí! -

Víbora -Haber... Entonces Tigresa es de la realeza!? (ó_ò) -

* * *

Fin

perdón por demorarme tanto en este capítulo... Se que es algo corto pero el siguiente sera más largó lo prometo...

Chao! Chao!


	8. NOTA! :D

**No tengo el capitulo aun pero me gustaría responder el comentario de GHOST435:**

**"Me encanta tu historia de Kung Fu Panda, creo que eres un gran escritor y desearía que me dieras ideas sobre que debo mejorar de mi fic. Me parece que es mejor que insultar en ingles mi historia... Se que cada uno tiene derecho a decir lo que quiera pero me gustaría que lo hicieras de una manera más amable, si no te gusta dime que debería mejorar en la historia. **

**Gracias de todas maneras por tu review"**

**Para el resto tengo un capitulo nuevo en progreso espero que les haya gustado el anterior, a por cierto después de el 8 los haré un poco más largos, si los ven muy largos háganmelo saber y los acortaré como pueda.**

**Chao! Chao!**


End file.
